Opções
by LaySt
Summary: Rukia tinha algumas opções. A cama de Ichigo era uma delas.


**Autora:** Minha primeira fic de Bleach. Sejam razóaveis.

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Rukia estava estranha.<p>

Rukia estava _muito _estranha.

Ichigo sabia que ela é não é do tipo que fala "pelos cotovelos", como certa outra pessoa em seu grupo de amigos. Mas Rukia hoje, estava calada_ demais_. Pela manhã, ela não o cumprimentara com seus habituais "bom-dias", abria a boca apenas para comer e agradecer Yuzu pela comida.

O caminho para a escola fora silencioso, algo não comum para os dois, Ichigo admitia. Eles costumavam conversar sobre o andamento das coisas no Gotei 13, sobre como Byakuya passara a mostrar que se importava com sua irmã – mesmo que isso significasse ter Ichigo como hóspede na propriedade Kuchiki quando ele e Rukia visitavam a Seireitei – entravam até mesmo em discussões absurdas sobre os desenhos de Rukia ou sobre como Ichigo odiava o pequeno e irritante celular que a shinigami usava para manter contato com a Soul Society. Certa vez chegaram até a discutir sobre o _bankai _de Yachiru, sobre como ele seria, quando e se ela tivesse um – essa inclusive gerou muitas risadas.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula e Ichigo suspirou e levantou-se, recolhendo suas coisas e então escaneando a sala à procura de Rukia. A shinigami estava em pé junto à porta já esperando por ele, conversando com Inoue, que falava sobre outra de suas comidas estranhas demais para serem apreciadas.

- Hein? Kuchiki-san? – Inoue perguntou notando que a mente de Rukia estava longe.

Piscando algumas vezes Rukia pareceu perceber que Inoue falava com ela.

- Ah, desculpe-me Inoue. Estou um pouco cansada.

- Ei Rukia. – Ichigo a chamou já fora da sala – Você vai ficar parada aí?

Ela acenou para os colegas e então seguiu Ichigo no caminho de volta para casa.

Como nos últimos três dias, o caminho para casa foi silencioso. Poucos hollows estavam aparecendo e logo no início Ichigo estava achando maravilhoso, mas agora – hoje – ele desejou que um causasse algum alarde só para que Rukia tivesse que falar algo para ele.

Era estranho vê-la tão quieta. Parecia que Rukia estava tão concentrada em algo que mal notava as coisas ao seu redor.

O estopim para a irritação de Ichigo fora quando, naquela mesma noite, Ishida ligara para sua casa.

- Alô? – Ichigo atendeu.

- Kurosaki. – Ishida disse do outro lado da linha.

- Ishida? – Ichigo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Sinto muito por ligar a essa hora, você e a Kuchiki foram embora depressa hoje. – Ele falou.

- Sim. – Ele confirmou confuso – E?

- Eu quero falar com ela. Ela está?

- Hum, está.

- Ótimo.

- É sobre alguma ameaça Ishida?

- Não. Kurosaki, eu preciso falar com ela.

Ichigo coçou a cabeça fazendo careta.

- Tá. Tá.

Ele afastou o telefone do ouvido e gritou para o segundo andar:

- Rukia!

Ela apareceu no topo das escadas.

- O que foi?

- Ishida quer falar com você.

Seu rosto iluminou-se e ela parecia ter se lembrado de algo. A shinigami correu e tomou o telefone das mãos de Ichigo.

- Ishida? – Ela perguntou alegre.

Mais alegre do que ele a tinha visto nos últimos dias.

Ichigo estreitou os olhos tentando entender o que se passava com Rukia.

- Sim, desculpe eu esqueci que nos veríamos final da aula. – Ela disse.

Ichigo cruzou os braços e permaneceu lá, ao lado de Rukia.

- Oh! – Ela exclamou – Mas nunca aconteceu antes... Entendo. Obrigada Ishida.

Rukia desligou e pôs o telefone no lugar, antes de subir para o quarto de Ichigo. Ele a acompanhou e fechou a porta ao entrar.

- O que o Ishida queria?

Rukia estava parada em frente ao armário de Ichigo/dela e não o respondeu. Ele aproximou-se irritado.

- Rukia!

- Hum? – Ela virou-se rápido para ele os cabelos balançando nos ombros magros.

- O que o Ishida queria?

- Oh, não se preocupe. – Ela falou mal lhe dando atenção.

- Mas...

- Ichigo.

Ele parou ao ouvir a voz dela. Seus olhos enormes o observavam determinados.

- Sim? – Ichigo a olhou um pouco receoso.

- Examinei as dimensões e acho que você deve caber.

Ele corou levemente, mas então perguntou confuso:

- O que quer dizer?

- Vamos testar. – Ela disse colocando as mãos na base das costas de Ichigo e então começando a empurrá-lo para o armário.

- O que você...?

A shinigami continuou a empurrá-lo enquanto ele falava. Ichigo, totalmente confuso, não entendia a situação. Ele, em um momento de estupidez, entrou em seu armário empurrado pela shinigami e então ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando. Assim que deu por si, abriu a porta do armário com força e saltou do apertado lugar apenas para ver Rukia sentando-se e em seguida deitando-se em sua cama. Ainda atordoado, ele perguntou:

- O que está fazendo Rukia?

A shinigami olhou para ele, e lhe disse antes de virar-se e se cobrir:

- Estou dormindo na sua cama Ichigo, não é óbvio?

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e então perguntou:

- Por que?

- Estou com dor nas costas. – Ela virou-se para ele sentando-se novamente na cama e explicou séria: – Seu armário não é muito confortável, por isso vou dormir na sua cama até que eu melhore. Enquanto isso você pode dormir aí.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar no armário? – Ele apontou exasperado para o mesmo – Eu mal consigo me mover ali!

A shinigami olhou-o e pôs a mão no queixo, provavelmente pensando em um jeito de resolver a situação. Ichigo, nem um pouco a fim de esperar, seguiu para sua cama e levantou os lençóis deitando-se no canto direito. Com o movimento, Rukia sentiu seu rosto corar levemente e recuou para o mais longe possível, o olhando incrédula.

- Ichigo, você não vai mesmo dormir aqui, vai?

Ele fechou os olhos e resmungou:

- Eu não vou dormir no armário. Se você também não vai dormir lá, nós vamos dividir a cama.

Rukia – que possuía o canto esquerdo da cama – o observou boquiaberta lutando contra as palavras:

- Mas... Mas nós...

- Boa noite Rukia. – Ichigo disse ainda deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Ichigo!

Ele permaneceu calado, os olhos fechados.

O coração de Rukia batia descontrolado. A shinigami entendeu como uma reação completamente natural, já que após ser introduzida à educação da nobre família Kuchiki jamais pensaria em dividir uma cama com alguém do sexo oposto enquanto os dois não tivessem uma... Relação.

"_Tecnicamente nós temos um tipo de relação. Afinal, somos amigos. Já arrisquei minha vida por Ichigo e ele fez o mesmo por mim repetidas vezes." – _Pensou a shinigami.

Infelizmente o fato não ajudou para a desaceleração de seu coração, mas Rukia respirou fundo e deitou-se lentamente. Após cobrir meio corpo com o lençol ela tentou acomodar-se melhor, afinal, quando Ichigo se deitou ela chegou tanto para a beira da cama que poderia cair se fizesse algum movimento brusco. O negócio é que a cama de Ichigo nunca fora exatamente _grande_. Aliás, ela era bem pequena.

"_Pequena demais."_ – Ela corou mais uma vez.

Em sua tentativa de não tocar Ichigo, Rukia espremeu-se do lado esquerdo, virando de costas para ele. Requeria certo equilíbrio manter-se ali já que estava na pontinha, mas para uma shinigami da Gotei, isso não era nada. Ela fechou os olhos e preparou-se para o sono, profundamente aliviada de estar dormindo em uma cama descente.

Rukia estava perto de adormecer – tão perto – quando Ichigo movimentou-se ao seu lado. Ela sentiu o colchão ceder para a direita, já que ele era – logicamente – mais pesado que ela. Seu corpo magro ameaçou rolar para perto do de Ichigo, que agora dormia virado para ela.

A shinigami agarrou-se a ponta da cama impedindo-se de cair para o lado dele. Ela tentou aproximar-se mais da beira da cama afim de não correr o risco de tocá-lo. Mas quando ela projetou o corpo um pouco mais para a ponta, ela escorregou e começou a cair para fora da cama.

Um braço a segurou pela cintura com uma velocidade que deixaria o Capitão Kyouraku orgulhoso. Ichigo ainda a segurava quando resmungou:

- Tsc. Você é muito inquieta, Rukia. Não vou conseguir dormir assim.

- Desculpe-me. – Ela disse em uma mistura de embaraçada e surpresa pela velocidade com que ele agiu.

Ele suspirou, e então com uma facilidade absurda aproximou-a de si, encostando seu abdômen às costas dela, seu braço ainda contornando a fina cintura. Ichigo agradeceu por Rukia estar de costas e dessa forma não poder ver seu rosto levemente corado. Os cabelos negros dela estavam próximos de sua face e ele se surpreendeu com o quão confortável era aquela posição.

- I-Ichigo...? – Rukia murmurou.

- N-não reclame, eu só estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas relaxou o corpo gostando do calor que emanava de Ichigo. Agora ela estava em uma posição deveras mais confortável na cama.

- Certo. – Ela disse ainda nervosa – Boa noite, Ichigo.

- Boa noite Rukia.

Desde então Ichigo passara a dividir sua cama com a shinigami. Toda noite, Rukia deitava-se e virava para o lado esquerdo, Ichigo em seguida deitava-se e passava seu braço por sua cintura. No inicio fora muito estranho, mas, após a quinta noite já era tão... Natural.

Quase como respirar.

Rukia estava mais falante. Mais sorridente.

Até Chad ela conseguia fazer falar. Ishida sorriu ao vê-la melhor, e Ichigo notando comportamento do quincy perguntou:

- Ishida, o que você queria quando ligou aquela noite?

- Oh? – Ele olhou confuso para Ichigo antes de lembrar-se – Ah! Kuchiki estava reclamando de dor nas costas. Eu disse que deveria ser por causa da posição ou local em que ela dorme.

- Hum? – Ichigo o olhou surpreso.

Era certamente estranho que Rukia não soubesse lidar com uma simples dor nas costas quando podia lutar contra inimigos terrivelmente poderosos.

- Ela nunca teve...? – Ele perguntou ao Ishida.

- Acredito que não. – O quincy respondeu antes mesmo que ele terminasse a pergunta – Ela dormia na mansão dos Kuchiki antes de vir para cá. O futon da casa dela devia ser de ótima qualidade, considerando que ela não precisa movê-lo já que o quarto dela serve apenas de quarto.

- O que você disse à Rukia?

Ishida deu de ombros.

- Nada de mais, dei a ela várias opções.

- _Opções? _- O ruivo franziu a testa.

O qunicy balançou a cabeça em um sim.

- Ela deveria tentar trocar de posição para dormir, ou dormir em um local mais apropriado. Mas a mais efetiva seria dormir em uma cama.

- Hum. - Ichigo resmungou.

- Ela me disse que está se sentindo melhor. – Ishida disse. – Não tem mais dores.

Naquela noite ao entrar no quarto Ichigo não viu o corpo delicado da shinigami na cama. Ao aproximar-se viu que a porta do armário jazia aberta, e Rukia encontrava-se já de pijama, sentada sobre suas pernas escrevendo algo em uma folha de papel.

Ele se sentou na cama de frente para ela e perguntou:

- O que está fazendo Rukia?

- Estou escrevendo uma carta para o Nii-sama.

- Para o Byakuya? Por que?

- Já faz três semanas que não o visito nem dou notícias. É apenas para ele saber que estou bem.

- Você não está fazendo nenhum daqueles rabiscos que você chama de desenho não? Porque até ele teria dificul...

Em uma velocidade estúpida, a borracha – de coelhinho branco, permita-me acrescentar – voou em direção a testa de Ichigo acertando-o em cheio.

- Ouch! Isso dói Rukia!

A shinigami não o ouviu – ou fingiu não ouvir – e dobrou o papel da carta.

Ichigo olhou com curiosidade para o papel.

- Como você vai mandar isso até ele?

- Dessa forma – Ela disse e após dobrar algumas vezes o papel, esse se transformou em uma borboleta infernal, um pequeno portal se abriu e a borboleta sumiu por ele.

- Eu não sabia que esse tipo de coisa era possível. Isso é um kidou?

- Não. Mas é algo que apenas shinigamis podem fazer. Ichigo?

- Hum?

- Podemos visitar a Seireitei nesse final de semana? Eu gostaria de ver o Nii-sama, o Capitão Ukitake e o resto do pessoal.

Ichigo sorriu.

- Claro. Vamos sim.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada! Boa noite Ichigo. – Rukia desejou antes de fechar a porta do armário.

Ichigo desligou a luz, e deitou-se em sua cama. Feliz por tê-la só para ele novamente. Ele estava ligeiramente cansado e virou-se como de costume para o lado esquerdo, pronto para dormir. Mas após quinze minutos, ele ainda estava acordado. Seu braço estava estranhamente irrequieto e ele o esticou pelo espaço na cama.

O espaço que Rukia vinha ocupando nas últimas noites.

Ichigo balançou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos novamente para dormir.

E meia hora depois, lá estava ele acordado.

Ele levantou, sentando-se na cama irritado. Ele estava cansado! Então porque não adormecia de uma vez?

Ichigo passou mais quinze minutos em claro, quando decidiu levantar e comer o resto do jantar que Yuzu tinha preparado. Ele desceu as escadas silenciosamente e pegou na geladeira o que restara. Dez minutos depois de comer, ele lavou a louça suja na pia e seguiu para seu quarto, esperando deitar e dormir, já que para ele tornava-se mais fácil depois de comer.

Quando Ichigo fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou para sua cama.

Seu coração deu um estranho salto ao notar o volume agora deitado e devidamente acomodado sob os lençóis.

Ele se aproximou cuidadoso e esticou o pescoço para ver o rosto da shinigami. Rukia estava levemente corada e imóvel, seus olhos expressivos abertos.

- Rukia?

Ela virou-se um pouco, olhando para ele.

- Eu... Acho que é melhor continuar a dormir aqui. Afinal minha dor vai voltar se eu começar a dormir no armário novamente.

Ichigo quase – _quase_ – soltou um: _yeah!_

Ele apenas virou o rosto – agora corado – e disse:

- Tanto faz...

Ichigo acomodou-se bem depressa – até demais – ao lado de Rukia na cama e seu braço achou rapidamente o caminho pela cintura dela. Ele apertou o pequeno corpo contra o seu e respirou o aroma de seus cabelos.

- Boa noite... Ichigo.

- Boa noite.

Após uns segundos em silêncio ouviu-se a voz de Rukia.

- Ichigo?

- Quê? – Ele resmungou.

- Não se esqueça... – Ela disse sonolenta. – Sexta, iremos à Seireitei.

Em questão de minutos, a shinigami estava adormecida em seus braços. Só que Ichigo agora estava tenso.

Muito tenso.

Por causa de algo – ou melhor – alguém chamado Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ele certamente não estava disposto a deixar Rukia dormir longe dele. E quando eles fossem a Seireitei eles ficariam na casa do Byakuya. Que aparentemente ainda não gostava muito da "amizade" de Ichigo com sua irmãzinha.

Então como – infernos – ele iria conseguir _pensar_ em entrar no quarto de Rukia?

- Ichigo? – Novamente a voz sonolenta da shinigami soou.

- Hum? – Ele resmungou sem realmente prestar atenção.

- Existe uma passagem debaixo do tatame do meu quarto.

Ichigo corou confuso, mas a única coisa que fez foi encarar a parte de trás da cabeça da shinigami.

- Nii-sama não sabe dela. Por isso... Durma logo.

Ichigo não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso.

Dessa forma – com toda certeza – visitar constantemente Byakuya se tornaria _muito mais interessante_ do que ele havia pensado.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews fazem uma autora feliz.<em>


End file.
